Cables have become ubiquitous as electronic devices are used throughout commercial and non-commercial areas. The cables associated with these electronic devices are used to transmit data and/or electricity to and from the electronic device. In some fields, such as medical devices, cables are specifically configured to be used with particular medical devices and can be expensive.
In many instances, a cable from one electronic device is connected to a cable from another electronic device. For instance, disposable pulse oximeter sensors are often attached to a cable, which in turn is attached to another cable from the pulse oximeter. When the disposable pulse oximeter sensors are discarded, the removable cables are often unnecessarily discarded as well. This can increase costs as the cables are later replaced.